When constructing high-rise buildings that include more than one floors, typical construction methods include creating a temporary support structure on a newly formed floor surface. This support structure is used to support molds that will form the next floor slab. Thus, the construction of multi-floor buildings requires the sequential pouring of floors, which also involves the erection and removal of support structures and/or scaffolding on successive floors.
Typical support structures include scaffolding constructed by tubing having a round cross section. Such scaffolding is erected on the floor slab of a newly poured floor to support molds that will be used to poor the floor above. The scaffolding may be dismantled when pouring of a floor above is complete, and moved for re-erection when successively pouring other floors.
The successive re-use of scaffolding in erecting, dismantling, and re-erecting the structure for each floor of a multi-story building can be quite labor intensive and time consuming. Moreover, additional wall structures are required for newly formed floors after the pouring of the “floor” and “ceiling” slabs are complete.